The present invention relates to a latch assembly and, more particularly, to a latch assembly to be mounted to a top end or a bottom end of a door for reliably fixing the door in a door frame without the risk of picking.
A type of latch assembly is mounted to a top or bottom end of a door and includes a latch extending into a door frame when the door is in a closed position to prevent opening of the door. Such a latch assembly can only be opened from the inside of the door to provide enhanced burglarproof effect. A gap exists between the top face of the door and the door frame or between the bottom face of the door and the ground to allow smooth opening of the door by avoiding friction between the door and the door frame or the ground. A burglar can pick the latch via the gap and, thus, open the door.
Thus, a need exists for an anti-pick latch assembly to prevent unauthorized opening of the door.